


Public Relations

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Toyland [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Starscream thought it would boost his image.





	Public Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday comic for JarOfLooseScrews on Tumblr. Just getting around to posting it here now. Pfft.


End file.
